1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system, a method and apparatus for processing information, a storage medium, and a program, and more particularly to a monitoring system, a method and apparatus for processing information, a storage medium, and a program, capable of informing a user of an occurrence of an event that needs to be notified to the user, in an easy and highly reliable fashion with low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system has been proposed which detects anomalous motion in a particular region by monitoring the region using a plurality of monitoring cameras each including a motion sensor capable of sensing a moving object (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-212748). In this system, outputting of a signal from each monitoring camera is controlled depending on the output level of the corresponding motion sensor.
However, in the system disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-212748 cited above, all monitoring cameras operate independently, and images are transmitted for all events detected by monitoring cameras. Thus, a great number of events are notified to a user. This makes it difficult for the user to correctly extract events that must really be caught, and a large amount of electric power is wasted.